


Здравствуй, дедушка

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Series: Дедушка [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon The Losers (2010), Pre-Avengers (2012), fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Старые семейные байки не всегда врут.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Дедушка [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826485
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Здравствуй, дедушка

Дженсен ворвался в кухню гораздо раньше, чем можно было ожидать от человека, который до четырех утра торчал за компьютером, а потом заполз в кровать и еще долго пытался отогреть свои ледяные ступни между ног Кугара. Покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза за стеклами очков возбужденно блестели.

– Помнишь, я рассказывал, что дед ненавидел моего отца? А к концу жизни, совсем свихнувшись, твердил, что отец был зачат в ходе правительственного эксперимента, хотя бабушка, по его же словам, работала в книжном магазине?

Кугар кивнул в знак того, что помнит, и сделал еще глоток кофе. Эту историю Дженсен любил подавать под разными соусами, когда хотел ввести собеседника в ступор или прикинуться большим долбоебом, чем был на самом деле. При каждом пересказе она обрастала все новыми подробностями, но суть оставалась неизменной. В начале пятидесятых, уже будучи замужем, Рози Дженсен принимала участие в тайном эксперименте по созданию суперсолдат. Якобы с использованием генетического материала героически погибшего Капитана Америки. В реальности, если бы подобный опыт и существовал, то он провалился с треском. Родившийся Джонатан Дженсен с раннего детства страдал астмой и миопией, которую, кстати, унаследовал от него и сам Джей. Однако это не мешало ему настаивать, что он ни много ни мало, неизвестный потомок Стивена Гранта Роджерса. Ему, конечно же, не верили. Хотя однажды Кугар сам видел, как Пуч рассматривает черно-белую фотографию Капитана Америки в википедии, периодически задумчиво поглядывая в сторону Дженсена. Некоторое сходство и правда усматривалось. Чем Дженсен беззастенчиво пользовался.

Особую популярность байка приобрела в последние пару месяцев, когда стало известно, что Капитан Америка найден во льдах и проходит адаптацию под присмотром Щ.И.Т.а. Дженсен даже собирался прогуляться в их базу данных, чтобы посмотреть на свежеразмороженное национальное достояние, но очень кстати проиграл Кугару в покер желание – никуда не лезть. После того, как они окончательно разобрались с Максом, хотелось хотя бы пару лет относительного покоя до того, как ввязываться в новую авантюру. Поэтому теперь Дженсен ходил, страдал и надеялся отыграться, но данное слово держал. Кугар не столько беспокоился о его способности проникнуть в сервера Щ.И.Т.а незамеченным, сколько об информации, которую тот мог там почерпнуть.

– Джей, ты же обещал.

– И я держу обещание, слово бойскаута.

– Тебя исключили из бойскаутов за поджог.

Подойдя ближе, Дженсен потянулся за поцелуем. Мягкое прикосновение губ к губам настолько отвлекло Кугара, что он заметил пропажу, лишь когда кружка кофе перекочевала из его собственных рук к Дженсену.

– Куг, ты мое спасение, – Дженсен сделал глоток, еще один и совершенно непристойно застонал, даже прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Кугар невольно сглотнул. Мысль вернуться в спальню с каждой минутой становилась все привлекательнее. – И это был не поджог, я изобретал самовоспламеняющиеся спички. Все вышло по чистой случайности.

– Твоя сестра так не считает.

– Кстати, да. Возвращаясь к моей семье, – жестом фокусника Дженсен извлек из кармана пижамных штанов телефон, мазнул пальцем по экрану, открывая какое-то видео, и вручил его Кугару. – Смотри.

Тот краем глаза заметил логотип Щ.И.Т.а в студии, а потом перевел взгляд на человека, отвечавшего на вопросы репортеров, и порадовался, что Дженсен забрал у него из рук кружку. Парень с видео, одетый в военную форму, как две капли воды походил на того раздолбая в пижаме, который сейчас стоял посреди кухни с кружкой кофе в руках. Может, чуть младше, с другой прической и гладко выбритый, но это не отменяло поразительного сходства. Черты лица совпадали в мельчайших деталях. Точно такие же губы Кугар целовал всего пару минут назад. Этот же упрямый взгляд он знал много лет. Даже голос… Кугар увеличил громкость, чтобы удостовериться, и вздрогнул, потому что тембр и интонации были идентичны. Это не могло быть просто совпадением.

Кугар оторвался от созерцания Капитана Америки и ошарашенно посмотрел на Дженсена. Тот встал рядом, тесно прижавшись к нему плечом.

– Кажется, мой безумный дед был не настолько безумный и совсем не мой, – Дженсен нервно хохотнул и снова посмотрел на экран телефона, где капитан Роджерс вежливо отвечал на вопросы журналистов. – Ну, здравствуй, дедушка.


End file.
